The Waste Lands III 1991
Book I: Jake - Fear in a Handful of Dust Ch I - Bear and Bone *subchapter 1 **pg 11 **#The second sentence stay "Roland had brought back better than three hundred..." rounds from Eddie & Susannah's world. Yet in "Drawing of the Three" (The Pusher, The Drawing, subchapter 1, pg 357), Roland gets four (4) boxes of ammo, each box holding 50 rounds, for a total of 200. That's far short of 300. **pg 13 **#Roland recalls how Susannah "...had blown three of the lumbering lobstrosities to hell...". However, in "The Drawing of the Three (The Pusher, Ch 4 - The Drawing, subchapter 17, pg 389-390), Susannah had shot four. **pg 15 **#We are told Odetta's mother is named Sarah Walker Holmes. Yet in "The Drawing of the Three" (Lady of Shadows, Detta and Odetta, subchapter 1, pg 200), we were told she was named Alice. *subchapter 3 **pg 22 **#Eddie's sister is called Gloria. Yet in "The Drawing of the Three" (Contact and Landing, subchapter 9, pg 68), her name was Selina. *subchapter 5 **pg 28 **#During the bear attack it growls, and we read "Yellowish foam, thick with worms, squeezed between its paws...". This has been corrected in latter editions to "...between its jaws..." *subchapter 14 **pg 44 **#Roland tells Eddie and Susannah that it was Martin who taught him how to hypnotize. However, in "Wizard and Glass" (Pt 2 - Susan, Ch X - Bird and Bear and Hare and Fish, subchapter 12, pg 326), Roland recalls he learned it in classroom exercises with Cort or Vannay supervising. *subchapter 15 **pg 46 **#Roland while telling Eddie and Susanna about following the man in black says ""I caught up with the men I had been chasing.". Susannah replies "With Walter" so it's clear that "men" should be "man". *subchapter 28 **pg 76 **#We read that Henry (Eddie's brother) "...had told their mother they wre only going for Hoodsie Rockets at Dahlberg's...". Yet later (Ch III - Door and the Demon, subchapter 22, pg 187) it is Eddie who tells his mother this lie. *subchapter 30 **pg 81 **#Roland shows Eddie and Susannah the path of the beam and it is said to run southeast. Later however (Ch VI - Riddle and Waste Lands, subchapter 6, pg 404) we are told it runs southwest. Ch II - Key and Rose *subchapter 1 **pg 89 **#We learn Jake was to die -the first time- on May 31, 1977. However, in "The Drawing of the Three" (4 - The Drawing, subchapter 9, pg 380), Roland enters Mort's mind and prevents the murder in 1962 or 1963. **#*This error is repeated (Argument, pg 4), when Stephen King writes that Jack Mort died "...beneath the wheels of the same subway --that fabled A-train-- which took Odetta's legs fifteen or sixteen years before.". Ch III - Door and Demon *subchapter 1 **pg 152 **#Eddie is amazed at seeing Roland weeping. Yet in "Drawing of the Three" (Final Shuffle, subchapter 4, pg 397), Eddie had seen Roland weeping at the campfire. *subchapter 6 **pg 157 **#(Firearm errors) Jake takes his fathers .44 Ruger Automatic. Ruger has never made a .44 Automatic. **#(Firearm errors) Jake unloads the pistol by taking out the "clip" because "Keeping a loaded gun in a locked desk drawer was one thing; carrying one around New York City was quite another. Two problems **#*The proper term is "magazine". **#**This error is repeated on page 320. **#*The gun is not yet unloaded. Jake has not taken the round out of the chamber. *subchapter 28 **pg 196 **#We are told Detta Walker -prior to the train incident- danced at honky-tonks. Detta had lost her legs in August 1959, but one of the songs listed came after that date. **#*"Double Shot of My Baby's Love" - Released as single by The Swinging Medallions in 1966 Ch V - Bridge and the City *subchapter 2 **pg 276 **#Roland must teach Jake how to use a flint and steel. Yet in "The Gunslinger" (The Oracle and the Mountains, pgs 132-133), Roland gives Jake his flint and steel and Jake used them to start a campfire. Book 2 "Lud" Ch. V - Bridge and City *subchapter 27 **pg 347 **#Eddie and Susannah both swear to Blaine that they only arrived "...a few weeks ago!". However Stephen King wrote earlier in Argument (pg 4), that this story occurs "...some months after..." the third door. This had been confirmed when we read (Fear in a Handful of Dust, Ch I - Bear and bone, subchapter 1, pgs 11-12 ) that they had made the camp in the woods their home "...for almost two months...". *subchapter 30 **pg 364 **#Eddie asks the riddle "When is a door not a door?" and Blaine answers it imediately. Yet in "Wizard and Glass" (Pt 1 - Riddles, Ch III - The Fair-Day Goose, subchapter 4, pg 51), Blaine can't answer the same riddle. *subchapter 35 **pg 372 **#Eddie is carrying the Ruger. Yet in "Wizard and Glass" (Part I - Riddles, Ch III - The Fair-Day Goose, subchapter 4, pgs 56-57) Eddie is now carrying one of Roland's guns. Then it switches once again (Part I - Riddles, Ch V - Turnpikin, subchapter 1, pg 82) and Eddie is carrying the Ruger again. *subchapter 37 **pg 375 **#Roland calls himself Roland, son of Steven, when he is talking to Blaine. However in "The Gunslinger" (Ch II, pg 105) Roland's father is called "Roland the elder". **#*Roland calls himself son of Steven again (Ch. VI - Riddle and the Waste Lands, subchapter 10, pg 415) **pg 397 **#Susannah marks the non-prime numbers -in the diamond lay out-, it incorrectly indicates that one is a prime number. Ch. IV - Riddle and Waste Lands *subchapter 4 **pg 398 **#We read that Blaine has "pale blue" carpet. However we later (subchapter 8, pg 408) read that the carpet is "dark blue". ( Note: All page numbers are from the Plume paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels Category:Books-Dark_Tower